ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman B
Ultraman B is an Ultra from an unknown world and the younger brother of Ultraman R. He was separated from his brother when they were defeated by a monster, resulting in the creation of two parallel worlds. Ultraman B's host is the university student Isaac Mason. History Before Isaac Ultraman R and Ultraman B chased a powerful monster to Earth to a small village. The monster decimated the area around it using its space-manipulating power, causing anomalies to form. The two Ultras were defeated during a beam fight with the monster, causing the creation of two parallel worlds. Separated and weakened, both Ultras vanish, scattering crystals all over the world they inhabit. B hides deep underground as a crystal while leaving the Gyro to be taken by someone. Isaac before B Most of the crystals were taken by the Lode family. The Lodes established their own nation, where they have since ruled for over 500 years. The Independent State of Odesa is known for their sciences, creating some of the most brilliant minds on the planet. Isaac Mason was found as an infant by Prof. Phillip Mason, known for his theory of communicating with extraterrestrials. The professor took the baby as his own, due to his inability to bear children. Isaac wasn't the toughest of kids. He frequently gets bullied and unable to fight back due to his fears. This made him a loner and gained the reputation of a coward. However, Prof. Mason introduced Isaac to his colleague's son named Jack, who helped Isaac on many occasions. For Isaac, Jack is and will always be, his only friend. Isaac looked up into Jack, becoming braver and more open towards strangers. During a hiking trip, Isaac and Jack were scaling a cliff when an earthquake happened, causing them to plummet to the ground. By some miracle, both survived but Jack broke his legs and lost his memory. This caused Jack's family to distance themselves from the Masons. Isaac repressed the accident from his mind and entered the Odesa National University as a student in space archeology. Isaac also developed the Odesa Integrated Software (OIS) as part of a science project. Isaac and B Isaac heard rumors of a treasure hidden somewhere within the school and decided to find it himself. He began hearing a strange voice, begging him to quickly find him. Noticing a crack in the ground, he unearthed a Gyro containing B, who tells him to do certain actions using the Gyro to free him. After 'accidentally' causing a small flood, a rain, and a waterspout, he gained the Water Crystal. A strange portal opened up and shows a man in red with a Gyro accompanied by a young girl. The man identifies himself as Katsumi Minato, the host of Ultraman R. B was very surprised by his claims and beg Isaac to reunite him with his brother. Isaac accepts his request and begins his quest to reunite the Ultras and discover the secrets behind the crystals. Personality Ultraman B Ultraman B is hot-headed and is quick to jump into action. Even then, he often gives solid advice to Isaac, a trait he inherits from his brother. B wants to reunite with R and begs Isaac for help, knowing that in his current state, it is impossible to do so. Isaac serves as his host and as such, treats him well. Isaac Mason Isaac is a loner and he is often called "rude" by people. He rarely interacts with people, only opening himself to people he can trust. His friend Jack inspires him to change from being weak and cowardly to being brave and rebellious. While he isn't close too his father, he admires his research in extraterrestrial communications and is the reason he picked space archeology for his studies. Transformation Isaac inserts the Water Crystal to the Gyro. The Gyro then opens and is placed at chest level. Isaac then pulls the handles, transforming into Ultraman B. Powers and Abilities Physical * Double Kick: B delivers a kick with both of his feet. * Jumping Kick: B jumps into the air and delivers a high-speed kick to the enemy. Special * Aqua Jet Blast: B fires high-pressure water from the palm of his hands. * Aqua Stream: An L-style beam of water energy. Trivia * The image for Ultraman R was created by UltraGrenburr12678. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Sentinel 72 Category:RaBies